Debajo
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: DekuKatsu. No se nota nada, ¿cierto? -Secuela de Sostén.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Había querido hacer esto poco después de escribir Sostén pero... demasiadas ideas se empalmaron en mi cabeza. Además volví a leer los reviews en Sostén y no pude evitar tener que escribir esto (también porque hace rato no hago algo erótico)._

 ** _DekuKatsu. Relación establecida. Y un explosivo adolescente con sostén._**

* * *

 **Debajo**

En la primera oportunidad sale del salón con prisa y se precipita hacia el baño más cercano. Atranca la puerta con el seguro en el pomo, se dirige hacia el espejo y recarga las palmas sobre los lavamanos.

Está sudando más de lo normal, incluso respira erráticamente y mientras examina su reflejo su ritmo acelera. Quizás está siendo paranoico. No se nota nada, no hay nada fuera de lo normal... ¿cierto?

Un escalofrío sube por su espina dorsal y bruscamente desabotona su camisa para abrirla.

Podría carcajear por lo estúpido que es todo esto y de pasada por lo idiota que es él mismo.

Evoca la mañana del día anterior y en su reflejo percibe el color granate en sus pómulos producto del bochorno por el recuerdo, tuvo que escabullirse y recibir el correo a escondidas de sus compañeros para evitar cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacerle cometer asesinato.

Ha tenido que conseguirlo por sus propios medios porque qué humillación sería retractarse de sus palabras y aceptar el que Izuku le consiguió. No admitiría una derrota frente a él, opta por dañar su orgullo él mismo que darle el gusto al más bajo.

Es más agotador de lo que pensó y a pesar de que le parece ridículo no logra deshacerse de la prenda. Ahora que el de pecas le hizo notar ese molesto problema no puede evitar preocuparse. Vuelve a mirar el espejo y retiene las ansias de matarse a sí mismo por esto, ¡¿qué mierda está haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué carajos está vistiendo ese estúpido sostén?! Es un disparate.

Alza las manos a la altura de su pecho y está por quitarse la prenda cuando sus manos se detienen a pocos centímetros del sujetador.

No puede hacerlo.

Regresa al salón después de calmarse, ha tenido que controlar el sonrojo antes de salir del baño sin embargo no ha podido mermar la urticaria que le produce la idea de que alguien le mire y consiga percatarse de que trae puesto un sostén. Pero debe soportarlo, ya se lo ha dejado y no puede retroceder, sería más denigrante si lo hace. Sólo son cuatro horas más.

Se remueve en su asiento, las costuras del sujetador le incomodan un poco, le causan picazón y con tanta discreción como puede se rasca y aprovecha para acomodar mejor la prenda en su pecho. No presta la atención suficiente en las clases por estar pendiente de los demás, ha tenido que acomodarse los tirantes y apenas ha soportado la vergüenza.

Pasa las clases contando las horas y los minutos que faltan para que termine esta tortura y cuando llega la hora no sabe si debería ser el primero o el último en salir. Tal vez debería salir de último y regresar al baño para sacarse de una vez por todas la maldita prenda o quizá simplemente debería salir primero y correr hacia los dormitorios para encerrarse en su habitación y quemar el condenado sostén.

Opta por la primera opción, le parece menos arriesgada. Golpea sus dedos contra el pupitre mientras espera a que el salón quede vacío, debe tolerar las costuras unos cuantos minutos más y podrá deshacerse de esa experiencia que espera no volver a repetir.

Muerde su labio inferior y echa un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de ser el único y al comprobar que así es sale del salón tan rápido como puede y se dirige al baño. No se preocupa de atascar la puerta y busca uno de los cubículos para sacarse el sostén.

Su desesperación le distrae de su entorno y no se entera de que no está solo hasta que alguien le detiene y le impide entrar en el cubículo.

—Sabía que había algo extraño —conoce esa voz, se petrifica y los colores se le suben. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? —¿Kacchan? —El chico espera que se gire pero simplemente no puede.

Repentinamente percibe su mano en su espalda y da un respingo por el contacto inesperado, la mueve de un lado a otro y entonces se detiene. Mierda. Joder. Debió quitárselo antes.

—¿Estás usando-?

Se gira y corta las palabras del más bajo al taparle la boca con las manos —¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —le interrumpe —. Lo dices y te quemaré hasta la muerte —amenaza entre dientes.

El menor asiente y aleja sus manos sabiendo que no dirá nada. —¿Puedo ver? —pregunta, más bien suplica.

—¡¿Haa?! ¿Eres imbécil? —Protesta, ¿y dejar que se percate de que ha comprado uno? Obvio que no.

Pero el de cabello verde no parece haber captado la negativa y empieza a desabrochar su camisa sin consentimiento alguno. Lucha con él para que se detenga mas no consigue nada, de hecho en su forcejeo le ha ayudado a jalar su prenda y sacarla de debajo de su pantalón, permitiéndole abrirla en su totalidad.

Si no fuera porque le gusta ese maldito nerd ya lo habría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra.

Siente su mirada esmeralda observar el sostén que usa y desvía la cabeza totalmente avergonzado, no es muy diferente del que Izuku ya le había mostrado: tiene una pequeña tira de encaje en la parte de abajo y es de color perla. Lo escogió sin pensarlo mucho pero ahora que ve al otro fascinado le asusta pensar que en realidad lo había elegido por él.

—Se te ve bien —suelta de la nada y las mejillas le arden.

—¡¿Estás idiota?! —¿Se le ve bien? Es absurdo, una prenda como esa no está hecha para alguien como él.

No duda que es un cumplido genuino cuando le ve absorto una vez más en la imagen suya, qué estupidez.

—¡Basta! No estoy para tus ridículas galanterías.

—Pero de verdad me gusta.

—Eres un pervertido.

Su rostro cambia radicalmente y con un tono que le parece un tanto insolente le responde —No eres el más indicado para decirlo.

Truena la lengua —Sólo deja de verlo y quítamelo.

La petición que acaba de hacer le hace ruborizar y está por negarla cuando siente las manos del chico a los costados de su pecho. No le ve intenciones de obedecer su petición y le agarra por ambas muñecas para sacárselo de encima pero su intento queda sólo en eso al sentir sus pulgares sobar sus pezones por encima de las copas del sujetador.

Tiene que morder sus labios para menguar el gemido involuntario que le provoca la caricia.

—Eres muy sensible —le dice mientras continúa rozando sus tetillas a través de la tela.

—...cállate —masculla, hace lo imposible por soportar las sensaciones. Muerde su labio inferior y su espalda se arquea por la estimulación de sus pezones, es extraño pero le parece que siente más sus caricias sobre la prenda —. ¿Puedes... quitarlo? —ha intentado regular su voz pero aún así tiembla ligeramente.

—No —la respuesta negativa le enfada sin embargo antes de que pueda decir nada el menor presiona sus pezones con los pulgares y le arranca un gemido.

—...mierda, Deku, —detesta estar a su merced —, con un demonio... ¡sólo quítalo! —Grita exasperado.

Pero en lugar de intimidarlo lo provoca, Izuku se inclina sobre su pecho y juguetea con una de sus tetillas con su boca por encima de la copa del sostén. Poco a poco la tela se humedece y no puede hacer más que retorcerse, pierde la fuerza en sus piernas y le cuesta mantenerse en pie. Aprieta su pezón con los dientes y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras oprime los dientes y un jadeo ahogado sale de su garganta.

Le suelta por un momento y al bajar la mirada se encuentra con sus orbes esmeraldas, los cuales le observan con demasiada fascinación, es obvio que está disfrutando esto.

—Más vale... que no te arrepientas ahora —lo reta, ha sido poco pero esa sesión de previos le ha puesto mal.

Izuku le sonríe y le besa al tiempo en que vuelve a jugar con sus pezones. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, considerará el usar un sostén debajo la próxima vez que salga rumbo a la academia.


End file.
